Day Off
by Thoughtless7
Summary: Surely the bright nurse could think of SOME excuse to not take the day off, but when she opened her mouth, no rebuttal came out. The doctor smirked at his cute assistant. Score one for him, score a thousand and three for Elli. He'd catch up eventually.


**A/N: **I'm so naughty. :'D (is shot) Still need to update about three stories in my profile, eh heh. Well...! I felt like writing some silly Harvest Moon. :D Enjoy! Feedback always appreciated

* * *

**Day Off**

"Elli, why can't you relax?"

Doctor sighed, laying back in his chair. He'd been interrupted from counting the tiles on the ceiling by his brunette assistant's incessant scurrying. She stopped abruptly, glaring at the doctor. "Relax!?" she yelled. "How can I relax!? I have too much work to do!"

Doctor chuckled to himself, while Elli crossed her arms, fuming. "Now Elli, normally, that _would_ be true, but today is your holiday. You have too many vacation days piling up, you know that?"

Elli pouted. "Stu--"

"...Is hanging out with May and Carter..." he replied idly, taking out a magazine and flipping through it.

"My grandmother--"

"...Has just had her medicine and is taking a nap..."

Elli racked her brain for anything else she could throw at him. Surely the bright nurse could think of _some _excuse to not take the day off, but when she opened her mouth, no rebuttal came out. The doctor smirked at his cute assistant. Score one for him, score a thousand and three for Elli. He'd catch up eventually.

Elli pouted again. "Well, fine, I'll leave. But don't get the Turbojolt and the urine samples mixed up again, okay?"

"You're never gonna let that go, are you! One time, Elli!" Doctor exclaimed, red-faced, but Elli had already walked out, slamming the door shut.

Elli sighed. "Maybe I _do _need a break...I'm getting way too high-strung and stressed..." Elli paused as something cold and wet landed on her nose. She glanced upward towards the sky to find white snowflakes gently falling. _It's snowing? I didn't even notice..._

About an inch of feathery white snow lay on the ground, steadily rising as snow continued to fall. Elli ambled about the town, smiling slightly at the picturesque look of the chilly town. _Since I'm off from the clinic and nothing needs my immediate attention...frankly, I'm bored. _Elli sighed as she continued to wander. _Ugh, pathetic! Since I'm not working, I don't know what to do with myself? How dull is that?_

Elli's internal rant was interrupted when something big and cold lunged at the back of her neck, making her topple over and fall straight into the snow. Elli spit out cold snow, hearing laughter from behind her. The brunette glared, sitting up. "What was _that _for, Claire?!"

The blonde farmer grinned good-naturedly, blue eyes dancing. _I didn't even notice I was on her farm..._ Elli mused. "Aw, lighten up, Elli. It's just to celebrate the first of Winter!" Claire clapped as Elli pulled herself to a stand. "No more spending my entire morning watering crops!"

Elli rolled her eyes, but felt her lips start to tug upwards. "You're the laziest farmer I know," Elli teased her friend.

"And proud," Claire declared. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"

"Hm..." Elli mused sadly, feeling a connection with this Jack fellow. Claire frowned at Elli's change in mood, wondering if she'd said anything wrong.

"It's rare I see you so early in the afternoon," Claire said. "Are you off from the Clinic?"

"Yeah, Doctor said he wanted to give me a day off..." Elli mumbled.

Claire laughed. "Hopefully he won't burn the Clinic down, without his best nurse!" Elli smiled a bit at that, blushing. Claire grinned. "So, you bored?"

Elli sighed. "_Yes. _I'm getting dull like Jack, Claire! I don't know what to do with myself if I'm not working!"

"Well, I've got an easy cure for that!" Claire declared. Elli watched as Claire bent down, then promptly pelted Elli with another snowball. Elli sputtered, wiping the frozen precipatation off her face.

Elli glared at the laughing farmer. "Will you STOP!" she yelled, throwing a snowball at Claire, hitting her straight in the face. The farmer fell straight onto her butt at the impact. Elli jumped back a bit in surprise, not thinking she could throw that well. "A-Are you okay??" Elli asked, hurrying over to the blonde.

Claire laughed, laying down and making a snow angel. "Damn, Elli! You have a great pitch! You could be a baseball star!"

Elli sighed in relief, then laughed. "Really? Well then..." She began packing snow together into another snowball. "I think I'll practice some more...!"

"Ha ha, good luck trying to catch me!" Claire teased, jumping up as she dodged Elli's hurtling snowball and countering with another one.

Time passed and snowballs flew, a chorus a light laughter filling the air as the snow began falling harder and harder. Finally, about a half hour later, both girls fell into a heap of giggles, tuckered out.

"That...was fun," Elli said, grinning and panting.

"It was," Claire agreed, also out of breath. "The snow's starting to really come down, though..." Claire said worriedly as a strong wind sent snow flying into her face, obstructing her vision. Claire's dog Koro whimpered from his doghouse.

"Do you think there's gonna be a blizzard?" Elli yelled through the suddenly howling wind, shivering.

"I don't know," Claire called back, "but let's get inside." Elli nodded, following Claire to her house. Claire called for Koro, and the dog quickly ran in the warm house with them, shaking off the snow, leaving a little puddle of water and ice by the door. Claire shut the door and sighed, glancing at herself and Elli. "We're soaked," Claire observed with a helpless grin.

Elli nodded in agreement, feeling very uncomfortable in her dress. "It was fun, though. I didn't really notice how wet I was getting when we were playing, though..."

Claire nodded, clicking the television on to the weather channel. "You can borrow some of my clothes. I'll get some towels, too," Claire said, walking off.

"Thanks, Claire," Elli called as the blonde walked off into her closet. Elli glanced at the television, which was flipped to a weather channel.

"_A blizzard will blow into the Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town regions, but should pass over quickly..."_

Elli spotted Claire's kitchen in her peripheral and stood up. Claire wouldn't mind; after all, they'd been friends for a while now, and the nurse knew Claire was easy-going. Elli grinned as she rooted around the refridgerator, smiling wider when she found what she wanted.

"All right Elli, here you go--" Claire began calling, holding a change of clothes and a towel for the nurse, then paused. "Hot chocolate?" she asked, grinning as Elli sipped on said beverage at the table by the telvision.

"I made you some too," Elli said, pointing to a cup of hot chocolate on the other side of the table.

"Aw, that's sweet! Thanks!" Claire said, sitting across from Elli and sipping at it. Elli looked over the farmer, who had changed into a big, loose-fitting black T-shirt and some beat-up, worn jeans. Claire finished sipping her hot chocolate for a moment, resulting in her having a brown milk mustache.

"You can go change," Claire offered, pointing at a light blue T-shirt with a cat on it and gray sweatpants. "I dunno if you're my size, but they should be better then your wet dress. It's not much, but I figured we should be comfy until this blows over."

"Thanks," Elli said, grabbing the towel and the clothes. She walked into the kitchen, undressing. Elli sighed. "Do you think I'm dull, Claire?"

"Dull?" Claire called from the living room, incredulous. "Of course not!"

Elli sighed again, wiping herself off with the towel. "Oh, but when I didn't have any work to do, I didn't know what to do with myself!"

"So?" Claire called back. "Elli, you handle all the work you do great, and you have so much of it; you're like one of those inspirational stories you see on _Lifetime_, without the cheesiness. You're just used to that, so were a bit shellshocked, but that doesn't mean you're not fun!"

"Hm..." Elli mused, putting on the clothes. They fit comfortably and loose.

"I'm serious!" Claire said as Elli walked back into the living room. "You're responsible, nice, hard-working, cute, and you have a silly side! You, my friend, are awesome."

Elli smiled, blushing a bit. "You're not just saying that?"

"Now if there's one thing I suck at, it's lying," Claire said. "C'mon, let's watch some TV 'til the snow blows over."

And so, the two girls settled down and watched the antics of Aaron and Erin, sipping at hot chocolate and chatting away.

* * *

As Doctor took his keys out to unlock the Clinic to start another day of doctoring, something very cold abruptly hit him in the back of the head. He looked up, confused, to see his nurse grinning playfully. "Elli?"

"I see the Clinic is still standing! Good job, Doctor!" Elli congratulated him. She took the keys out of his hand, switching the key Doctor was trying to use to a different one. "This is not a car, silly," Elli teased as she unlocked the Clinic for him.

"Have a good day off?" Doctor asked, eyebrows raising in amusement.

Elli laughed cheerfully. "I needed a day of play, I guess. All work and no play..."

Doctor sighed. "If only you _were _dull, my job would be much easier..."

The black haired doctor yelped as another snowball crashed into his face, courtesy of his smiling, helpful assistant.


End file.
